In the construction of certain types of buildings horizontal beams in the form of oppositely facing angles are erected far above the floor, and the ceiling is hung from these beams at some distance down. The ceiling typically is of the metal grid and removable acoustical tile type. The support for the grids is often a wire hanger which is twist-tied onto the overhead beam at one end and connected to the grid below at the other, lower end. Installation of the necessary wire hangers is labor intensive at this time. An installer, on a ladder or scaffold moves along the beam feeding the wire hangers around the beam, and individually twisting one leg of a U-shape bent into the wire around the other longer leg. Multiple twists free of unduly sharp bends are necessary.
The accomplishing of this repetitive task by hand is costly, but until the present invention, no better means has been known or adopted.